yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes' March Song Chapter 4
Heroes' March Song Chapter 4 is chapter four of the Heroes' March Song 4koma series. Translation Page 1 Caption: "Heroes' March Song" chapter 4 starts off with some kind of worrying scene...? Washio Sumi: Sigh...now I've done it. Sumi: I'm just lucky that the hole was shallow and had some plants growing at the bottom. Ow...I must have twisted my ankle. Sumi: I'm all alone somewhere in the mountains...my phone's battery is dead, and most importantly, Sumi: I'm soaked all the way to my underwear and it feels gross Page 2 Taking a rest, looking back. Moments like these are also important once in a while. Sonoko's travel diary: We got lost and ended up in Zouzu. We went to see the Retro Highway* and Wasshi was super excited. Even Wasshi enjoys herself sometimes. We took a break and Mino-san bought jakoten**, I had soft serve with oiri***. It was yummy~ Page 3 Sumi: It all began when we had a bit of a fight. Minowa Gin: But still, how come you didn't notice a thing when you guys are so wary all the time? Nogi Sonoko: (What are you talking about?) Sumi: Don't act like you did any better. Gin: Aw, you got me! Sumi: Good grief. Sonoko: You two get along so nicely~ Gin: You are way too stubborn, Sumi! (sfx: splash splash splash splash) Sumi: Better stubborn than all happy-go-lucky like you!! Sonoko: Why are you arguing now~!? Page 4 Sumi: After that fight, we went our separate ways and just as I was wandering down the mountain, I fell into a hole, which takes us to...now (sigh) Sumi: I'm rather impulsive, huh...I'll be a middle schooler next year, so I've got to pull myself together! (I'm glad I brought that splint) Memory!Sumi: It's always like that when I'm with you, Gin! Sumi: ......That hurts. Page 5 ???: Woof, Woof Sumi: Huh? Koma: Arf! (pant pant) Sumi: Koma!? Are the other two near... Koma: (Awoooo) Sumi: -by!? (Whoa!?) Sumi: Why did you jump in! (Geeeez) Koma: (roll roll roll roll) Awoooo... Page 6 Sumi: Urgh...to be stuck in a hole together with a dog...(When I'm still afraid of them.) Koma: Woof? Sumi: No further! You can't cross this line right here! Because I'm still a bit scared, got it? Koma: (Woooof~) Sumi: (Noooooo!)Whyyyyy!? Page 7 Sumi: ......Huh? Sumi: ......Koma Sumi: No way...you jumped into the hole because you were worried about me? (With that tiny body of yours) Sumi: Thank you. Page 8 Sumi: ...You know, I'm always trying to get my way when I'm around those two. Sumi: Sonocchi and Gin have things that I don't have. Perhaps I'm envious of that...I'm trying to get my way because I don't want to lose to them. Sumi: Even though they're almost too good to be my friends...I said such harsh things to Gin...I'm sorry. Gin: 'kay. (stare) Sumi: (Shooooock) Page 9 Gin: The tanuki helped us looking for you. (It's thanks to Madam.) Sonoko: Come on, Mino-san~ Gin: I-I got it! Sumi: (Thanks) Gin: ...Eh, what was it, sorry. Sumi: Ah, uhmm...Y-you're being awfully honest, huh Gin: Sonoko got awfully angry, you know (Spotting others' weak points is her forte...) Cutaway!Sonoko: (Mino-san's is around here~) Cutaway!Gin: (Not the--Not the armpits!) Sonoko: I'll leave Wasshi for some other time~ (It always takes two to make a quarrel~) Page 10 Gin: Wait! That doesn't matter! Thank you so much for everything! Gin: Because I'm always so thoughtless and will cause you all sorts of trouble in the future, I want to apologize now! So let me say it properly, please keep bearing with me! Sumi: Same here. Thank you for everything. Sonoko: Please keep bearing with me~ Koma: Woof! Page 11 Gin: Thanks, dear tanuki! (Bye-bye!) Sumi: But what shall we do about my leg, it's still like this... Sonoko: About that~ Sonoko: The tanuki have prepared something~ Sumi: Eh-Eeh? Gin: We're all set with that! Page 12 Gin: Off we goooo! Sonoko: Off we go~ Sumi: Toooo--Too---Too faaaast!! Gin: Man- isn't that pretty fun, Sumi!! Sonoko: Isn't it fun, Wasshi~ Sumi: (Awawawa) I don't--think this---is much fun! Sumi: It's fun because it's the three of us together! Sonoko: Ehehe~ Gin: Sanshuu's right ahead! Koma: Woof! The goal is just a bit further! The next issue will be the last entry of the little heroes' adventure journal! Notes # A shopping street in Kotohira # A local fish paste product # A local rice-based confectionery Gallery Heroes_March_4.1 Heroes March 4.2.png Heroes March 4.3.png Heroes March 4.4.png Heroes March 4.5.png Heroes March 4.6.png Heroes March 4.7.png Heroes March 4.8.png Heroes March 4.9.png Heroes March 4.10.png Heroes March 4.11.png Heroes March 4.12.png Navigation Category:4koma Category:Chapter